


Cold Necks/Warm Hearts

by Tamix13 (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: Credence is cold, so Newt decides to help by lending him his scarf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Man I fell real hard and fast into this ship but at least I'm not alone.  
> I saw pikminchick on tumblr wanting Credence wearing Newt's scarf, so I decided to deliver bc this is my new favorite ship.
> 
> UPDATE: pikminchick drew a thing for this fic here! http://pikminchickdraws.tumblr.com/post/153501628593

Credence shivered a little, trying to bury his nose further into the coat that Newt had lent him.

“If you’re going to be helping me, I don’t want you catching cold,” Newt had explained after Credence had tried to protest the gift. “You don’t have a coat, so I’m giving you one.”

“But I don’t have any way of paying you back!” Credence had said. “I feel bad just taking it from you!”

“Well, I’m obviously not using it.” Newt tugged on the collar of his own coat. “It’s just sitting in here. Might as well give it some use again.”

Then he’d just smiled, brushing off any of Credence’s protests after that.

So Credence now had a new-old coat and while it was very warm, it was missing a button at the top, which didn’t allow him to button it up all the way. He hadn’t said anything to Newt, didn’t want it to seem like he was complaining about the gift he’d been given. 

He couldn’t even remember the last time that he’d been given a gift, so he didn’t want to seem ungrateful.

But his neck really was quite cold.

It was snowing in this area of Newt’s suitcase. Whatever lived here, Credence thought, must enjoy all of the snow that they were tromping through.

But as much as he knew whatever creature was here did, Credence himself didn’t enjoy the wind and snow, especially when said snow was trying its hardest to sneak its way down his shirt collar.

Credence shivered again, clutching the lapels of the coat together and Newt must have noticed his shiver this time because without warning, he simply took his scarf off and looped it around Credence’s neck. 

“Ah...Mister Scamander?”

“I told you to call me Newt,” Newt said gently. “And you were shivering. I completely forgot that I lost that top button and forgot to sew a new one on. I’ll have to do that for you.” Newt’s hands deftly tucked the scarf into Credence’s coat. “There, is that better?”

‘Y-Yes, thank you!” Credence stammered. They continued on, Credence fingering the soft, warm scarf that was wrapped around his neck. He knew that he would have to give it back eventually and they seemed to be entering a slightly less frigid area of the suitcase.

But for now he could just appreciate the soft knit under his fingers and the way that Newt smiled at him when he looked over.


End file.
